


So Glad You Weren't Around When They Said Speak Now

by girlwiththebooks



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwiththebooks/pseuds/girlwiththebooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy froze, her breathe catching in her throat. She loved Jake. She loved Jake and all his childish immaturities. She loved him. Amy saw Teddy turn towards her and she tried to relax. To pretend that she hadn't just realised she was madly in love with a different man from the one she was about to marry. Amy’s mind raced as she thought over her options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Glad You Weren't Around When They Said Speak Now

In. 

Out.

In.

Out. 

Amy Santiago opened her eyes and took two shaky breaths before she managed to get herself under some semblance of control. Swiftly running her fingers under her eyes to check her makeup, she quickly exited the bathroom, taking care not to catch her wedding dress on the door frame.  
Amy quickly took care to paste a giant smile on her face as she was met with all of her and Teddy’s female relatives. She grinned her way through Teddy’s mother’s simpering compliments and his sister’s sly backhand insults.  
‘It’ll all be over soon’ she told herself, before wincing guiltily. That was not the sort of thought she should be having on her wedding day. She just couldn't handle any more of Teddy’s family. The constant “helpful hints” with the wedding plans that were really just orders. The constant underlying disapproval. The incessant reminders that they were funding the whole event. 

The way that Teddy completely changed around them. The way he agreed with his mother’s every word, his usually casual demeanour, tense and proud. He turned into a complete stranger, acting like his mother’s every idea was his – despite having told Amy something different a few weeks before. 

Amy took a deep breath as she approached the church doors and hooked arms with her father. She was sure this was the right decision. Teddy was perfect for her. He was smart and organised and ate proper meals for dinner – not peanuts and mayonnaise – and he kept on top of his bills and he took her out on proper dates and he was didn't push her when she said stop (no matter how much she secretly wished he would –stalking her dates, faking suspect profiles – nope. Not going down that train of thought again. Not while walking down the aisle) 

Amy plastered a smile on her face, nerves coiling in a pit in her stomach. She caught Teddy’s eye and her grin widened a fraction before she looked away, looking at the guests, grinning happily for them. She felt her grin soften as she caught sight of her colleagues. Her family. They were all there. Holt, Gina, Terry, Rosa, Charles, Jake. Wait. Jake wasn't there. Amy subtly tried to look, confused and worried at her partner’s absence. 

Amy’s thoughts were still caught on Jake when she stood beside Teddy. Where was he? Why wasn't he standing next to Charles, pulling daft faces, trying to make her laugh during her vows? Why wasn't he there to encourage her when she stumbled? Why wasn't he giving her his cheeky grin, his slightly sheepish laugh when he messed up? Why wasn't he there when she needed him? Jake was always there when she needed him. He was infuriating and childish and immature and intelligent and honest and loyal and respectful and reliable and trustworthy and sure he messed up every now and then but he always tried to fix it and to be honest it was all part of his irresistible charm that she just couldn't help falling in love with. 

Amy froze, her breathe catching in her throat. She loved Jake. She loved Jake and all his childish immaturities. She loved him. Amy saw Teddy turn towards her and she tried to relax. To pretend that she hadn't just realised she was madly in love with a different man from the one she was about to marry. Amy’s mind raced as she thought over her options. 

Amy tried to focus on the priest, tried to bring herself back to earth when she heard the immortal words uttered in every romantic comedy on the planet: “speak now or forever hold your peace”. She felt an irrational bubble of laughter catch in her throat as she opened her mouth. 

“I can't do this” she breathed the words coming out quieter than she thought they would. Teddy’s eyes widened as he took in her words. She bit back another bubble of nervous laughter. 

“I can’t do this.” She said again, stronger this time. Louder. She heard a horrified gasp and a thud. She hoped it was Teddy’s mother fainting. “I'm so sorry, Teddy. I have to go.” 

Amy turned and ran from the church, her veil streaming behind her wedding dress bunched up in her hands. She stopped when she got outside, shocked at what she had just done, unsure of where to go. Everyone she knew was at that wedding. Well, apart from one person. Amy took a deep breath, readied her nerves and ran. He only lived a few blocks away. She could do this. A woman in a wedding dress sprinting through New York probably wouldn't even get a second glance. 

After a few blocks, Amy came to a stop outside Jake’s building. She hesitated. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he was seeing someone? What if he laughed in her face? She steadied herself. Jake was many things, but he would never do something like that. She squared her shoulders and marched through the door behind another tenant in Jake’s building. 

Her hands shook as she approached his door, nerves beginning to build up, stumbling, choking, panicking nerves. With shaking hands Amy knocked on Jake’s door and waited. She was nervously smoothing her dress with her hands when Jake opened the door and his jaw dropped. 

Anger hit her like a brick. Bizarre, irrational anger bubbling up and spilling out before she could stop it. 

“Why the hell weren't you at my wedding?” Jake took a second to look gobsmacked before gathering his wits and firing back at her.

“Why the hell aren't you at your wedding?” Jake’s brow was furrowed in confusion, one hand still on the doorknob, the other buried in his pocket, clutching the material of his sweatpants.  
Amy scoffed at him. “It's all your fault. You and your stupid face. And your stupid laugh and your stupid jokes and your ridiculous inability to be organised and your constant pushing and challenging me and your stupid ridiculous heart of gold and your utterly frustrating smile and…” Amy realised with a start that she had gotten closer and closer to Jake as she spoke. Her breath caught in her throat as he smiled down at her, a teasing, gentle smirk on his lips.

“And what exactly?” He asked mischievously, his eyes twinkling. “Do you want to talk about my fantastic solve rate or my great hair or my su-” Amy leaned up and kissed him, cutting off his egotistical monologue. She felt Jake’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her in closer, his hands resting gently on her back as she slid her fingers into his hair. The kiss was chaste but passionate. Amy gently broke away, resting their foreheads together, her eyes still closed as she struggled to catch her breath. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out. 

Amy Santiago opened her eyes and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was very loosely based on Speak Now by Taylor Swift. And yes, the title is a bastardisation of a lyric from the song. This is my first fic in years and my first in the fandom so comments would be much appreciated. Also, it's unbetaed so any mistakes are mine. And pointing them out would be fantastic. Thanks.


End file.
